Ketika Riou yang Memasak
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Ketika Riou memasak, mendadak Samatoki dan Ichiro kompak, Jakurai memasang wajah menahan mual, Ramuda meracau seperti orang mabuk, dan sikap aneh lainnya saat mengetahui bahan masakannya. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan bahan masakan Riou?


**Hypnosismic bukan punyaku. Aku hanya pinjam karakternya.**

**WARNING! Kemungkinan besar bakal OOC--secara aku baru kenal fandom ini seminggu yang lalu dan aku belum terlalu kenal dengan karakternya.****Typo yang tidak sengaja dan kesalahan dalam penulisan nama.**

**Summary: Ketika Riou memasak, mendadak Samatoki dan Ichiro kompak, Jakurai memasang wajah menahan mual, Ramuda meracau seperti orang mabuk, dan sikap aneh lainnya saat mengetahui bahan masakannya. Sebenarnya kenapa dengan bahan masakan Riou?**.

.

.

Tangan kekar itu dengan cekatan memotong sayur sayuran yang tadi dibeli bersama Saburo yang tumben tumbennya mau dia ajak untuk pulang bersama. Biasanya bocah bersuara manis dengan mulut berbisa itu hanya mau bila disuruh oleh ichi-nii kesayangannya.

Ini memang giliran Riou yang memasak untuk makan malam sebelum war Rap Battle mereka besok.

Memang sedikit merepotkan, mengingat mereka semua diharuskan tinggal di bawah atap yang sama untuk 4 hari kedepan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka hingga harus begitu, Riou tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh, ia jadi bisa memperhatikan dedek Saburo tercinta.

"Nee, mantan tentara, kau mau memasak apa? Mau aku bantu? Kau tau, Ramuda ini pintar sekali didapur~!"

Sosok berambut pink masuk dengan segala ocehan dan senyum menyebalkan, ditangannya ada permen lolipop yang entah sudah berapa banyak ia makan hari ini.

"Ramuda itu bisa membuat kompor meledak, pintu kulkas lepas, piring pecah, panci gosong, dan tepung berserakan~" Riou bahkan belum sempat menjawab, namun perkataan Ramuda sukses membuat Riou bergidik. Ia tidak ingin acara memasaknya hancur.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri." dalam hati Riou tersenyum kecut, walau wajahnya masih sedatar dada dedek Saburo. "Lebih baik kau ganggu yang lain."

Ramuda mengangguk angguk seolah mengerti, "humm, baiklah~ sekarang, dimana kuso ossan itu berada?" lalu pergi begitu saja sambil bersenandung riang penuh dendam.

Riou mengurut dada, baguslah Ramuda berniat mengganggu pak Jakurai, acara masaknya akan aman.

Baru saja Riou menghela nafas lega, kegaduhan dari ruang tengah mengganggunya... Sekaligus membuat indra pendengarannya 2x lebih tajam.

"CIYE, NIICHAN, TADI SABURO PERGI BERDUA SAMA RIOU-SAN LOH."

"Hee? Benarkah itu Saburo? Tumben kau mau--"

"BAKA JIRO! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH?! AKU TADI HANYA INGIN MEMBELI RAMEN UNTUK MAKAN MALAMKU. TAPI RAMENNYA HABIS! ICHI-NII JANGAN PERCAYA DENGAN PERKATAANNYA!"

"TIDAK USAH MENGELAK, SABURO, AKU MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUA PULANG BERDUA DENGAN BELANJAAN DITANGAN!"

"Kalian berdua--"

"JANGAN ASAL MENYIMPULKAN, BAKA JIRO. KAMI KEBETULAN BERTEMU DI SUPERMARKET. KARENA ARAH PULANGNYA SAMA YA AKU IKUT SAJA!"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK! TELINGA NII-CHAN SAKIT MENDENGARNYA!"

Riou tersenyum kecil. Memang benar, tadi Saburo bertemu dengannya di supermarket. Karena arah tujuan pulang mereka sama, sebagai orang yang baik Riou memberikan tumpangan pada bocah itu.

Tadinya Saburo ingin membeli ramen pedas jumbo untuknya sendiri, tapi karena ramen itu sudah habis, (yang sebenarnya ramen terakhir telah diambil Riou) jadilah Saburo membantu Riou membawa belanjaan.

"Sekarang ayo kita ke kamar. Lebih baik kita nonton anime daripada membahas hal seperti itu!" terdengar suara Ichiro yang menjauh, juga beberapa gerutuan Jiro dan Saburo. Mereka memang tiga bersaudara yang unik.

Sekarang Riou mengerti kenapa Jyuto menjadi budak cinta dari Jiro. Walau polisi licik itu tidak pernah di-notice. Seperti ia yang selalu sabar menghadapi segala mulut pedas Saburo.

Sadar sayur mayur sudah terpotong, kini Riou beralih menuju kulkas, mengambil segala jenis daging yang sudah disiapkannya kemarin. Bahkan, ia rela bermalam di hutan hanya untuk 'memanen' daging hewan hewan yang ada disana.

Ia tersenyum tipis, khusus untuk Saburo, ia akan memasak ramen jumbo yang sengaja dibelinya tadi.

.

.

.

Meja makan itu penuh dengan aura suram.

Jakurai dan Ramuda duduk berhadapan, saling melepas tatapan tajam. Gentarou duduk tenang dengan buku ditangan dan Dice mengeluh sudah lapar disebelah Ramuda. Hifumi sibuk melepas jaket yang dipakainya untuk Doppo yang tidur diatas meja disebelah Jakurai.

Sedangkan Yamada bersaudara menatap penuh permusuhan pada Jyuto dan Samatoki dihadapan mereka. Saburo memegang lengan kanan Ichi-niinya erat, seakan ingin melindungi Ichiro dari Samatoki. Jiro juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Saburo di lengan kiri Ichiro, membuat Jyuto dihadapannya menatap Ichiro dengan iri. Samatoki dengan santainya merokok dan menatap Ichiro meremehkan.

"APA KAU LIHAT LIHAT, KUDA?! NAKSIR?!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KUDA, BOCAH?!"

Ah, dan jangan lupakan adu bacot mereka yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Tepat saat Ichiro dan Samatoki nyaris baku hantam, Riou datang dengan berbagai makan malam mereka. Dengan kalem ia berucap "Jangan bertengkar didepan makanan." dan mulai menyajikan segala masakannya.

Ichiro dan Jiro menatap Saburo bingung saat anak itu mendapatkan makan malam ramen jumbo dari Riou. Saburo pun bingung mengapa Riou bisa mendapatkan ramen jumbo kesukaannya.

"Riou san, kenapa kau memberiku ramen?" Saburo bertanya, walau dalam hati senang karena keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Kau sedang ingin makan ramen kan? Jadi aku membelinya tadi untukmu." dengan kalem Riou mengusak puncak kepala Saburo. Diam diam dalam hati memuji betapa halusnya rambut itu.

Ah, sekarang Saburo paham mengapa ramen incarannya habis padahal penjaga toko bilang bahwa ramennya tinggal satu. Rupanya Riou yang membelinya tadi.

Samatoki dan Jyuto menatap makanan didepan mereka dengan pandangan _kira-kira-apa-yang-ada-di-dalam-makanan-ini_.

Jelas saja, mereka MTC sudah pada paham dengan kelakuan Riou saat memasak. Dia kalau masak, bahan apapun bisa jadi. Enak sih, tapi kalau bahannya aneh juga mereka bakal ogah.

Ramuda dan Dice dengan riang langsung mengucap '_ittadakimassu_~' dan melahap kare buatan Riou. Yang lain mengikuti dengan kalem dan mulai makan, walau Samatoki dan Jyuto masih saling melempar lirikan dengan sangsi.

Riou fokus memperhatikan Saburo yang melahap ramennya dengan wajah gembira. Sepertinya anak itu benar benar menyukai ramen instan itu.

"Hmm, rasanya aku memakan sesuatu yang kriuk, apa bahan yang kau pakai Riou?" Hifumi dengan riangnya bertanya. "Kare ini enak sekali, kapan kapan ajari aku ya!"

Riou yang mendengarnya menoleh, menatap Hifumi lalu mengangguk, "kurasa itu belalang atau kumbang, didalam kare ini ada belalang, daging ular, buntut cicak, daging tikus, dan beberapa kumbang hutan."

Mendadak suasana sunyi. Semua berhenti memakan masakan Riou kecuali Doppo yang makan dengan mata mengantuk dan Dice yang masih makan dengan lahapnya.

Lalu mendadak Samatoki yang baru saja menyuapkan satu sendok kedalam mulutnya berdiri bersamaan dengan Ichiro, berlari menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk muntah.

Hifumi histeris. Muntah dengan tidak elitnya dan meminta Doppo untuk berhenti makan.

Jakurai memasang wajah mual. Langsung menyingkirkan segala jenis daging yang ada di piringnya. Hanya memakan nasi bercampur kuah kare. Diam diam menahan mual karena baru saja ia memakan sesuatu yang kenyal seperti jeli dan berbentuk seperti tentakel.

Ramuda berhenti makan, langsung menaruh sendok, memuntahkan makanan dilantai, dan mulai meracau seperti orang mabuk. Sedangkan Gentarou meninggalkan meja makan dengan terburu setelah menyuruh Dice menghabiskan bagiannya. Mungkin sama seperti Samatoki dan Ichiro, ingin muntah.

Jiro sama seperti Jakurai, menahan muntah dan menyingkirkan beberapa daging dipiringnya. Namun lama kelamaan wajahnya berubah makin pucat dan berujung ikut berlari kekamar mandi diikuti Jyuto yang khawatir.

Saburo berhenti melahap ramennya dan menatap Riou tajam, "apa kau memasukkan sesuatu kedalam ramenku?" tampak sekali wajahnya memucat. Namun wajah pucat itu berubah lega saat melihat Riou menggeleng.

"Aku hanya memasukkan bumbu ramen instan itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan daging, namun sepertinya kau tidak akan menyukainya jadi aku membatalkannya."

"Baguslah." Saburo berujar dan kembali memakan ramennya, dalam hati berjanji bahwa lain kali akan meminta Riou memasakkan ramen instan untuknya dan Ichiro agar ichi-nii nya itu tidak muntah muntah seperti sekarang saat giliran tentara itu memasak lagi. Diam diam Saburo juga bersyukur bahwa Riou membuatkannya ramen instan hingga ia tak perlu muntah akibat isi kare yang Riou masak.

Dice melihat piring Samatoki dan Jyuto yang tampak belum tersentuh, lantas berdiri dan mengambil piring mereka untuk dimakan. Berkata "sayang sekali jika makanan enak ini dibuang." dan melahap dengan rakusnya.

Riou sendiri dengan kalem memakan bagiannya, bergumam pada Dice bahwa masih ada lagi sepanci didapur jika ingin menambah. Mengundang teriakan ngeri dari Ramuda juga wajah yang makin masam dan aura tidak enak dari Jakurai.

Hifumi yang juga mendengarnya berteriak makin histeris, memeluk Doppo yang pasrah dan membawanya berlari pergi.

Sepertinya satu satunya yang bahagia memakan masakan kali ini Riou adalah Saburo (karena dia beruntung, tentunya) dan Dice...

Dasar gembel Shibuya.

.

.

.

**AHAHAHAHA, AKU BIKIN INI DALAM 3 HARI GAESSS. KEPOTONG SAMA TUGAS MAKALAH DAN PEER BIOLOGI JUGA CATETAN KIMIA YANG SE ABREK (aku males nyatet di sekolah soalnya)**

**AHAHAH, ADUHHHH, AKU BACA BACA FF RIOUXSABURO DI WATTY NGAKAK DAN BAPER SENDIRI ASTAGA. DAN BTW AKU SHIPPER MEREKA. /matiincaps.**

**Oke, selesai sudah janjiku. Puas kau Lar san. Puas kau. Maafkan kalo garing dan ooc. Aku masih berusaha memahami karakter mereka.**

**Minat review?**


End file.
